<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to me by valdomarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551762">Talk to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx'>valdomarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, or not in this case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has a run-in with a succubus with rather... unfortunate results. </p><p>Geralt talks him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1055</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705593">Talk to me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetah11/pseuds/PetCheetah11">PetCheetah11</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not fucking you, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Then you truly are as heartless a brute as they say, for I shall surely die.”</p><p>“You’re not going to die. You’re going to have an uncomfortable few hours before the succubus venom wears off, and then you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Define ‘uncomfortable’. Because frankly, the, uhh, situation here is already getting rather… out of hand.”</p><p>Geralt glanced over and quickly looked away when he saw that Jaskier was sweating, twitching, and visibly hard inside his fine trousers. He inhaled sharply and ignored his own reaction to the sight.</p><p>“The nearest town is half a day’s ride away, so that won’t help. You’ll have to -” He gestured descriptively. “- deal with that yourself.”</p><p>“You could help me out, take the edge off,” Jaskier wheedled. “It doesn’t have to be fucking, we could -”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, Jaskier.” Geralt grimaced. “Not like this.”</p><p>Geralt would have given Jaskier some privacy, at least, but they were in a dangerous area of the forest and he was in no fit state to defend himself. Geralt settled for sitting on the opposite side of the fire where they’d made camp, close enough to protect Jaskier if need be but far enough away to discourage touching.</p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Talk to me. Please.”</p><p>Geralt grunted. Talking was not his forte at the best of times. But Jaskier sounded genuinely distressed, and that would not do. “About what?”</p><p>“Did this ever happen to you? You ever get struck by succubus venom?”</p><p>“It did, actually.” Geralt snorted at the memory. It had been decades ago. “I tussled with a succubus and she got in a few swipes. I ended up riding faster than I ever have in my life to the local brothel, where I enjoyed a rather memorable few hours with a very obliging whore.” She’d been a hefty redhead with a fiery temperament to match. He squinted as he tried to remember her name. Alice, perhaps.</p><p>“Did you fuck her?”</p><p>“What do you think? Well, technically, I spent considerable time eating her out first, and <em>then</em> I fucked her.”</p><p>“And did it… feel good?” Jaskier was keeping his voice carefully light, but out of the corner of his eye Geralt could see him squirming.</p><p>“It really did. Fucking’s always nice but this was… different. More primal. More needy. She was a considerate girl. Very… accommodating.”</p><p>Geralt pretended not to notice that Jaskier had shoved his hand into his trousers. Best to let him tend to matters himself. That would be, remarkably enough, the least embarrassing outcome to this situation for everyone involved.</p><p>“You like eating women out? That’s something of a rarity.”</p><p>Geralt considered. “I like it. A lot, actually. The way they smell. The way they taste. I like it when they’re noisy, when they let you know what they like. It’s pleasing.”</p><p>Geralt could hear Jaskier working himself over, the soft slap of skin against skin as he touched himself. He ignored it and hoped Jaskier would get on with it quickly, so they could both repress this and pretend it never happened.</p><p>“Earlier, when you said you wouldn’t fuck me -”</p><p>“Still not gonna.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. But you said <em>not like this</em>.”</p><p>Geralt stiffened. He’d hoped Jaskier hadn’t noticed his slip of the tongue.</p><p>“Does that, perhaps, imply that there might be other situations in which you would?”</p><p>Geralt considered lying, or trying to distract Jaskier. But he knew him well enough to be fairly confident those wouldn’t work. He let out a huff of breath. “Perhaps.”</p><p>“Oh. I. <em>Really</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t start with me.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about it, though?”</p><p>“… Yes.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about it while you were doing this?”</p><p>Geralt didn’t look over at Jaskier, but he knew he was indicating his current activities. Geralt thought back with a guilty wince at the many times he’d brought himself off in the bath, thinking about Jaskier. “… Perhaps.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Geralt</em>.”</p><p>Geralt hummed, caught between annoyance and arousal. Not an unfamiliar state, where Jaskier was concerned.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Jaskier demanded, sounding husky. “You don’t have to touch me, or look at me. Just… tell me what you’ve thought about.”</p><p>This was, it seemed, as good a compromise as they were going to reach. “I’ve thought about your mouth,” he started, awkwardly. Jaskier was the one who was good with words, not him. “Your lips, the way they purse up when you pout. I’ve heard maids giggling about your talented tongue. Makes me wonder what it’d be like to have your mouth around my cock.”</p><p>“Gods, Geralt, <em>fuck </em>-”</p><p>“Might shut you the fuck up for once,” Geralt grunted, though the insult had no heat to it. “Thought about your fingers too. You have pretty hands, did you know that? I didn’t think hands could be pretty, but then I watch you playing your lute, and the way they move, the way you caress your instrument… I’ve thought about that while getting myself off so many times that I get half hard every time I see you touch the damn thing.”</p><p>Jaskier was breathing heavily, the rapid sound of slapping increasing in pace. “That must be inconvenient for you.”</p><p>“Exceedingly,” he growled.</p><p>“What else?” Jaskier’s voice was breathy, and Geralt could smell the scent of his seed dribbling from the tip of his cock.</p><p>“Thought about fucking you,” he confessed. “Thought about what you’d sound like if I did. If you’d be as noisy for that as you are for anything else.”</p><p>“I absolutely would be. Would you like to hear me scream, moan, beg your name?”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. This was getting out of hand. Geralt exhaled and resisted the increasingly strong urge to take himself in hand and join Jaskier in… whatever the hell this was. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he breathed.</p><p>Jaskier moaned, needy and filthy, and the sound sent shivers up the back of Geralt’s neck. “Damn it, Jaskier, how much longer are we going to have to do this for?”</p><p>“Not long, gods, I‘m getting close.” That was both more information than Geralt wanted and, annoyingly, exactly what he had asked for. “Keep talking.”</p><p>“It’s worst when you bathe me,” he said, because now seemed to be the moment for confession. “Your hands all over me, in my hair and on my neck and running down my chest, and every time I think maybe now, maybe this will be the time you slip your hand below the water and feel how hard I am, jerk me off nice and slow, let me take you to bed, let me wring every ounce of pleasure from you that I can, let me make it so good for you.”</p><p>Jaskier was biting down onto his knuckles, making desperate breathy noises which sound almost pained.</p><p>“Fuck, Geralt, <em>please </em>-”</p><p>“Come on then, Jaskier. Do it. Come for me.”</p><p>Jaskier groaned, loud and obscene, and the scent of his release flooded Geralt’s nose. Geralt shifted against his now uncomfortably tight trousers.</p><p>He glanced over, tentatively, to find Jaskier gazing at him with wide, adoring eyes. Sweat dripped down his face and his hair was stuck to his brow. He looked fucked out, drained, and utterly fucking entrancing.</p><p>“There,” Geralt said, looking away once more. “Better now?”</p><p>Jaskier hummed. “<em>So </em>much better.”</p><p>A pause. A moment of silence.</p><p>“Though, didn’t you say the effects of the venom might last several hours? Because I have a feeling we may not be done yet.”</p><p>Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr as <a href="https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing">valdomarx</a> and feel free to submit prompts there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>